


Hanging On

by fruityrowing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Slight Exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrowing/pseuds/fruityrowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds Harry in an embarrassing position. What is Harry to do? Hang on Harry, keep hanging on. Rating: MA for Lemons and language. Warnings: Slight exhibitionism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On

Hanging On

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione finds Harry in an embarrassing position. What is Harry to do? Hang on Harry, keep hanging on. Rating: MA for Lemons and language. Warnings: Slight exhibitionism

Author’s Note: 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo  
It was a gloomy and bleak spring day, and in the dense forest behind the Burrow there stood an old oak tree. It was massive in size and though it was old, it was still very sturdy. It lay not too far from the Burrow but was covered by the dense shrubbery that surrounded it and could only be found by those who knew of its existence.

The most peculiar thing about this tree on this particular day, though, was that there was a man hanging off one of its thick branches. His feet hung not two feet above the forest floor, but alas he could not get down. It looked as if his hands were stuck to the tree and he could not move. Even more peculiar was that his pants were pulled down around his ankles. 

The man had been abandoned by his red headed comrades about an hour ago and it had been eerily silent apart from his occasional cry for help. 

Finally, as if the heavens had heard his prayer, the man heard the crackling of twigs indicating the approach of a person. 

“Harry? Where are you?” A familiar female voice called out.

“Here! Hermione I’m over here!” The man called back, all the while thanking the heavens it was this particular female companion that had found him.

“Here you are…” the lady started but was unable to finish her sentence as laughter overtook her senses. 

“Hi.” Harry greeted Hermione glumly. He couldn’t believe that he had been foolish enough to be tricked by George, Charlie, and Ron. He had been hanging from this tree for the past hour. Though it did not hurt (due to various charms), he had to admit his pride had been slightly damaged. 

“Hiya Harry.” Hermione greeted after her laughter receded. “How’s it hanging?” she asked with a teasing smile.

“Ha ha, very funny Hermione.” Harry responded dryly. “All joking aside, can you help me?” Harry asked. “As you can see I’ve gotten myself into a predicament. The Weasleys thought it’d be funny to see me stuck hanging off this tree with my pants pulled down. My wand is in my back pocket and I’ve been stuck like this for the past hour now.” He explained.

“How do you want me to help you?” Hermione asked.

“Well you could get me down for starters.” Harry replied with a questioning look at Hermione. Her smile had been getting more and more mischievous and he could see her eyes trained on his groin.

“No. I don’t think I will. Not yet at least.” Hermione replied as she made her way closer to Harry.

“What do you mean not yet?” Harry asked, getting more and more nervous at the way she was looking at him.

“Well… seeing you hanging like this… it’s… it’s giving me some ideas…” Hermione answered back coyly.

“Wh…what k..kind of ideas?” Harry stammered out. He could feel himself get harder under her gaze. He felt juvenile, stuttering nervously, when he’d been married to the woman in front of him for just over five years. Not to mention the many years he had spent time with her as her friend. 

“Well… you look so yummy right now.” Hermione said as she walked closer to Harry, sticking out her tongue and running it across her upper lip from the left to the right.

“Wh..wh..what…” Harry began but finding he couldn’t talk, he cleared his throat with a cough and began again. “What do you mean?” Harry asked with a gulp. 

Having finally reached Harry, Hermione began to rub Harry’s clothed member with her small hands. Harry’s crotch was at the perfect height for Hermione. Not too high (so that she would have to go on her toes) or too low (so that she would have to bend), it was just perfect.

She could feel heat radiating from Harry’s cock. It excited her that she could feel all the bulging veins through the thin fabric of his black boxer briefs. She slowly pulled Harry’s underwear down- finally freeing his engorged member.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and placed it on the tip of Harry’s cock. Slowly she began to circle the tip with her tongue, penetrating Harry’s foreskin- swirling her tongue within the confined space. Hermione then proceeded to retract the foreskin using only her mouth- as she had done many times before. 

“Fuck. Hermione.” Harry moaned out. The feel of Hermione’s hot mouth around his member was driving him insane. Her mouth engulfed his shaft whole, driving it all the way to the back of her throat all the while using her tongue the best she could to add pleasure to the underside of his cock- tracing the large vein that ran through from the base to the head. 

Hermione removed her mouth from Harry’s cock and then proceeded to wrap her right hand around the base of his member. She began to pump her hand up and down as she spoke to him.

“Harry, you’re so perverted. I knew you were into exhibitionism, but letting me do this in the middle of the woods where any one of the Weasleys could find us…” Hermione articulated. “Not even a fake protest to my ministrations.” Hermione reprimanded with a tsk-ing of her tongue

“Do you remember?” Hermione continued. “Do you remember how we first got together? How I found you lying on my bed with one of my soiled knickers wrapped around your face as you touched yourself?” Hermione asked as she continued to pump Harry’s engorged member.

“Do you remember how hard you came knowing I was watching you? Tell me Harry, do you remember?” Hermione moaned out sultrily. She could feel Harry’s cock throbbing in her hand. She re-placed her mouth on the head of his cock and began to suck as she took more and more of his long rod into her mouth. She then took her left hand and started to fondle Harry’s testicles, the way he liked. She could tell that Harry was close and so she doubled her efforts to have him come.

“Ugh… Hermione…” Harry grunted out as he came in Hermione’s mouth. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was and how quickly he had come. Harry had to admit the things Hermione was saying had fueled his fire. 

He remembered quite clearly how they had ended up together. After the whole Voldemort debacle, Hermione had gone back to finish her 7th year at Hogwarts. Ron had opted to help his brother, George, with the shop. And Harry had gone into professional Quidditch playing- opting not to become an Auror after years of fighting dark wizards. 

It had been in November when all hell had broken loose. It was around that time that Hermione and Ron’s relationship had tapered back into friendship- and Harry had found Ginny in bed with another man. 

He had to admit that his enthusiasm with getting back together with Ginny, after having faced Voldemort, had been somewhat microscopic. However, at the time, he had needed someone to lean on and she had been most convenient. As soon as he found out about her infidelity, he had felt upset about her betrayal, but he found that he could not stay angry with Ginny when he was more relieved that she was the one who had ended their relationship.

The following Christmas was when he had realized his true feelings for Hermione. He had been feeling down in the dumps with nothing to distract him. The Quidditch season had ended and he had been feeling lonely for the Holidays. He had made his way to Godric’s Hollow that Christmas night to visit his parents. 

Upon arriving at the gravesite, he saw a wreath of roses lying in front of the tombstone. Immediately he knew- it was like an epiphany- he knew he was in love with the woman who had conjured the wreath. He had to admire how well she knew him. For example, knowing he would come to visit his parents but would want to be alone. Also, knowing he would feel comfort seeing that a friend had stopped by.

That Christmas night was when she started to visit him in his dreams, doing the most erotic things. At the time he had believed she could never love him the way he had and so he had been content with just being near her. 

Time flew by quickly and with a blink of an eye, six months had passed by. Directly after her graduation, Hermione had moved in with Harry and Ron and the three of them shared a flat together in the heart of London. Hermione was an intern at the Ministry, Ron continued to help George at the shop, and Harry had taken a year off from Quidditch to be closer to Hermione.

It had been torturous to be close to Hermione but not act on his feelings, and yet it had been wonderful just getting to know her on a more intimate level. Though he had spent a better part of a year with her in a small tent, he realized that he had been too preoccupied with not dying that he had not been able to get to know her habits. 

Since his revelation, everything Hermione did just looked beautiful and sexy. She’d be cooking and all he could think about was her body underneath the apron. She’d go into the shower and all he could think about was the soap suds and water droplets sliding down her slick body. She’d be sitting on the couch watching the telly or reading a book and all he could think about was how easy it would be to just push her down and devour her.

Usually he could keep himself in check and had been content with his dreams and imagination. However after months of resistance he had finally cracked.

One October morning, Harry had offered to do Hermione’s laundry. Hermione, who had left early for work, had left her laundry in her room. Harry had made his way into her room and was about to pick up her hamper when he spotted the most erotic thing. He saw it. He saw her emerald green, lacy knickers- just sitting there, tempting him. He didn’t even have time to think, he simply acted.

He lay down on Hermione’s bed and placed where her pussy would have touched the knickers onto his nose. He inhaled Hermione’s scent and proceeded to pump his throbbing erection. 

Just when he was about to come, Hermione had made her way back into her room. Despite having been caught using Hermione’s knickers in a perverted act, Harry was surprised to find himself more turned on, knowing she was watching him. He locked eyes with her and continued to pump his hands up and down until he finally came all over her comforter. 

Instead of being disgusted with Harry, Hermione was in fact turned on and flattered. She had been having similar feelings as Harry and she couldn’t even count the numerous times she had touched and teased herself pretending it was Harry. Despite the fact that Hermione had only stopped by to pick something up, they proceeded to explore each other’s body into the night. And then the rest, as they say, was history.

Harry felt Hermione pull on his still semi-erected cock- bringing him back to reality. 

“Where did you go?” Hermione asked, slightly worried that he had become unresponsive for a good minute or two.

“Sorry. I was just remembering our first time.” Harry replied with a reassuring smile.

Hermione smiled back before she took out her wand and helped Harry down. As soon as Harry landed on his feet, he took Hermione into his arms and proceeded to kiss her. 

He thanked the heavens a second time that day as he ran his calloused hands up Hermione’s uncovered thighs. He had been quite adamant that Hermione change out of her skirt that morning, worried she might catch a cold. However, not one to back down from a fight, Hermione had not changed and had kept her skirt on. Harry now regretted giving Hermione a hard time about the skirt that morning and subsequently decided to show her how much he appreciated the skirt. 

When his hand finally reached its final destination, he bent his pointer finger and then used his knuckle to add pressure to the bundle of nerves located above her entrance. He teased her by adding and releasing the pressure. He knew she hated to be teased, but she seemed to be in a playful mood today.

Her knickers were drenched in her juices and it took a lot of resolve not to bend her over and just fuck her. Instead, he took a step back from Hermione, finally disconnecting their mouths and then he gently pushed her so that her back leaned up against the tree. He bent down onto his knees and then took her left leg and placed it on his right shoulder- giving him a better view of her. 

He didn’t even bother with taking Hermione’s knickers off. He merely pushed her knickers to the side and used his tongue to delve into her core. He used his mouth expertly, licking, sucking or fucking her with his tongue. Hermione was on the brink of explosion. She couldn’t think and she barely registered that Harry was saying something. Harry added two fingers into her core all the while using his mouth to add pleasure to her clit. She didn’t last long and she came all over his face- moaning Harry’s name.

Without a second’s pause Harry immediately stood up, placed a cushioning charm on the trunk of the tree, turned Hermione around and bent her over. Still feeling the after effects of climaxing, Hermione used the tree to support her weight. Harry quickly covered her quivering quim with his cock and proceeded to pound her pussy- positively possessed with passion.

Hermione groaned out in approval. She felt so full and complete with Harry’s member pumping in and out of her. 

Harry slowed down his movements, wanting to make Hermione beg. He held a firm grip on Hermione’s hip and made sure she couldn’t move as he would slowly withdraw out of her, only to slowly and teasingly shove his engorged member back in.

“Harry. Faster.” Hermione gasped out. She hated to be teased and she needed relief. 

“Fuck Hermione. You’re so wet. So fucking hot.” Harry gasped out, pumping in and out of Hermione slightly faster.

He bent his body so that his chest came into contact with Hermione’s back. He removed his hands from Hermione’s hip and moved it upwards until it reached the collar of Hermione’s button-up shirt. Without further hesitation, he ripped open her shirt and pushed her bra up and out of the way. His hands cupped Hermione’s tits, situating her sensitive buds in between his pointer and middle finger on both hands. 

Crack, snap, snap

“I hear someone coming Hermione.” Harry whispered into Hermione’s ear. He gave her nipples a gentle pinch. “How do you think they’ll react to seeing you so wantonly displayed for their viewing pleasure?” Harry asked. He could feel Hermione clench her inner walls as he spoke to her.

“I bet you’ll come for them nonetheless- the slut you are. You won’t care that they can see you; bent over, with your legs spread wide open- your pussy devouring my cock, sucking it in.” Hermione’s muscles clenched again at Harry’s words. “Ugh Hermione, you’re so fucking tight.” Harry groaned out.

“Harry? Hermione? Where are you two?” A male voice called out. Harry stopped his movements abruptly at the sound of the voice.

“I could’ve sworn the tree was located here.” Another male voice replied.

Harry immediately recognized the owners of the two voices. “It’s Ron and Charlie.” Harry whispered. He was still buried deep within Hermione’s core. Hermione tried to stand up and move away from Harry, only to be stopped by his strong arms.

“Where are you going? I’m not done yet.” Harry whispered into Hermione’s ear.

Hermione turned her head the best she could, given her position, to look at Harry. Her eyes widened in surprise at what Harry was implying.

Hermione could see the two Weasley brothers approaching the tree. It seemed like a miracle that Ron and Charlie had not spotted them yet. 

“Where is it?” Ron asked Charlie. 

“This should be where the tree…” Charlie started.

Hermione could hardly contain her moans as Harry began to move behind her. She shut her eyes tightly in arousal and embarrassment. She couldn’t help but admit that she was turned on by the idea that she and Harry had been caught.

She imagined Ron and Charlie’s eyes on her. How they would try to look away at first, but not being able to control their instincts, they’d be drawn in. She imagined Ron and Charlie’s faces burning bright red in arousal as they watched Harry take her. She imagined them not being able to contain themselves and digging their own cocks out- tugging and pulling on their own erect members in time to Harry’s pounding.

Harry’s right hand remained on Hermione tits- pinching and teasing her nipples, while his left hand moved southward, immediately finding her clit and adding pressure to the hardened bundle.

“Oh! Harry! Fuck!” Hermione screamed out. Between Harry’s expert touch and her wild imagination, Hermione came hard. She could feel her inner walls clench down hard on Harry’s shaft. 

A couple of more thrusts from Harry and Hermione could feel her insides being filled with Harry’s semen. “Fuck! Ugh!” Harry grunted out.

When the trembling finally subsided, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up only to be surprised by dazed and slightly confused looks on Ron and Charlie. 

“I put an Invisibility Spell around us, as well as an Imperturbable Charm and a Confundus Charm.” Harry informed. “They can’t see us, and I’m pretty sure they have no idea why they ventured into the woods."

Hermione thought back to when Harry had been pleasuring her. “That’s what you were muttering!” Hermione exclaimed. “That’s a relief. I don’t think I would be able to face either one of them if they had really witnessed…”

Harry could tell Hermione was slightly disappointed. He had to admit that the idea of someone watching their lovemaking was exciting, but how could he tell her that the reason he would never agree to such an act was because he is deathly possessive of her. She never believed him when he told her that she was indescribably, intoxicatingly sexy during the throws of passion. He knew he’d have to Avada anyone who witnessed such a scene.

Harry gave Hermione a chaste kiss on her forehead before helping her tidy up. He fixed her buttons with a quick spell before he pulled her in for another hug. “I could never share you like that.”Harry whispered seriously.

Hermione gave Harry a baby kiss on his lips. “I could never share you either.” Hermione said with a smile. She couldn’t help but feel her heart warm at Harry’s sweetness. “I’ll admit the thought of someone watching us was exciting, but I don’t think I could ever share you with the Weasleys.” Hermione finished with a teasing smile.

Harry gave Hermione a playful swat on her bum. “Cheeky.” He said before he pulled away from her. “What do you think we should do with them?” Harry said, pointing at the two Weasleys.”

“We shouldn’t stoop to their level of immaturity.” Hermione said. “But… I think we can find a way to get revenge.” Hermione said with a wicked glint.

Hermione took her own wand out before she aimed it at the two Weasleys. Ron and Charlie were facing each other whilst talking about where they were when Hermione placed a simple, yet strong sticking charm on Ron and Charlie. They were pulled together until it looked like they were hugging.

“Too bad George isn’t here to…”

“Where were you mates? I’ve been looking all…” George started before he stopped abruptly. “Why are you two hugging?” George asked confused.

“We don’t know. One second we were talking to each other and then all of a sudden I felt something pull me toward Charlie until I was stuck.” Ron explained. “I don’t even remember why I’m out here in the woods.” Ron said.

“You were supposed to be looking for Harry and... wait… what you mean you don’t remember why you’re…” George never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly he too was stuck to his brothers.

Harry and Hermione appeared seemingly out of nowhere, laughing with mirth.

“What do you think Harry? Do you think it’d be too mean to have them stuck to the tree too?” Hermione asked.

“No… that’s too private. I think it’d be best for the whole family to get to see them.” Harry replied. He then took his wand and levitated the three Weasleys. Harry and Hermione led them to the clearing until they reached the Burrow.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it. If not, please let me know what you think.  
> Forgive me for any mistakes I've missed while editing.


End file.
